harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing (GrB)
Fishing is a mechanic in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. There are five locations to catch fish in the game: the grinding windmill, waterfall, Zephyr Café, Raul's Store, and manufacturing windmill. If you walk onto a fishing pier and equip a fishing pole, then you can press B to cast your line and catch fish. The fish shadows in the water give you a general indication on how large the fish you catch is going to be; small shadows close to the pier are typically small fish, the middle fish are often medium size, and the far away, large fish are of course, large in size. You can go fishing during the winter season. Use your Hammer on the cracked ice by each pier to break it apart and open up a hole for fishing. The ice will reform every morning. If you don't own a Hammer, buy it from Felix at his weekly bazaar booth for 8000 G after you buy the Sickle from him. Fishing Poles There are three separate sizes of fishing poles that correlate to the three distances of fish: * Short Fishing Rod - You get this from Felix around Summer 2 of your first year . You can catch fish closest to the pier. * Medium Fishing Rod - Buy this from Felix's bazaar shop for 3000 G starting in year 2. This rod can catch fish farther out than the Short Rod can. * Long Fishing Rod - This one is also at Felix's bazaar shop for 6000 G but not until year 4! With this rod you can catch the large fish that are the farthest out from the pier. Usually you will only be able to cast as far as the size of the pole, but on stormy days you have a chance of casting farther. The Short Fishing Rod can reach the medium fish locations when the weather is really stormy. Usage To use a fishing rod, equip it and press B when standing on a pier. Your character will cast the line out and then you just have to wait until you see a !' mark appear. That is when you can press the A Button over and over until the fish is reeled in. Upgrading The star quality of the fish you catch depends on the star quality of your fishing rod. You can upgrade your fishing rod by using the manufacturing windmill. The windmill does ''not make fishing rods; it upgrades the star quality of your existing fishing rods. Each time you remodel a fishing rod, you will add .5 star quality to it. You can buy necessary ore for the remodels from Lloyd at the weekly bazaar. *Upgrade Short Fishing Rod needs 1 Lumber and 1 Copper *Upgrade Medium Fishing Rod needs 1 Lumber, 1 Copper, and 1 Silver *Upgrade Long Fishing Rod needs 1 Lumber, 1 Copper, 1 Silver, and 1 Gold You can start catching 5-star quality fish once you have a fishing rod at 4 or more stars. '''Fish List 'Rare Items' 'Normal Fish' 'Requires A Stormy (3 Wind) Day Fish' 'King Fish' This kind of fish can't be sold or kept. 'Cooking Ingredients' There are very specific fish that can be used for cooked dishes. For all of the rest of the fish, you can sell them individually without worrying about if you'd earn more profit by cooking them. 'Appetizer Recipes' 'Main Dish Recipes' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Fishing